Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelles/@comment-29568166-20170210125342/@comment-27565655-20170227010439
@edible, Mal ganz ehrlich aus meiner subjektiven Sicht gesprochen: ich hab einiges durch an Facetten in diesem Spiel, einiges ausgiebig, manches kurzweilig. Zuerst habe ich einfach ganz planlos das Spiel runtergeladen, hab mich um nichts geschert, nichts gelesen . Learning by doing betrieben, wieso greift der Riese nicht die Goldlager an??? Aha, Mal gucken.... Dann wären die Gems schlagartig alle, Oh, die müsste man kaufen - will ich nicht....Dann habe ich ziemlich lange planlos rumgewerkelt am Dorf, z.b. mit zwei Mauern im 90' Winkel mein komplettes Dorf eingespannt in einer Ecke, bis ich sah das man einfach vom Rand einsteigen kann.... Vorhandene Steine mit in die Mauern eingebunden - geht auch nicht usw.Usw. Ziemlich finster also. Dann habe ich zielstrebig gespielt, mir alles angeguckt im Spiel, ohne Interesse an Def im weitesten Sinne, habe ich mein Dorf absolut schmerzfrei auf RH 10 gebracht, nämlich immer geupped wenn ich alle Truppen und Zauber die ich verwende max habe. Der lief sperrlich nebenher, Pokale egal, kämpfen mit Barch bis zum Abwinken. Damals gabs keinen Ck, nur den Ruf danach... Auf RH 10 war ich ne gefühlte Ewigkeit, Kristalliga ohne CK, mit absolut low heroes und Def.... Alles nach und nach mühselig erfarmt, später auch ergemmt (Heldenzeiten im Schlaf brachten mich fast zur Aufgabe ansonsten) als ich ziemlich weit voran war kam RH 11, ein Schlag ins Gesicht - wieder aufholen müssen.... Mittlerweile Medium 11 HK 105 - K ist jetzt dran. Letztes Jahr mit CK angefangen - nicht erfolgreich, aber auch verdient schlecht (durchs Farmen wenig Praxis und schwache Nerven bisweilen) letzte Saison für meine Verhältnisse Powerpushing betrieben, von T3 in Legende - Fazit: frustrierend, mitspielen kein Problem, Topspieler sein , sicherlich mangelnde Fähigkeiten (auch wenn ich da 60 Siege ohne eine Niederlage hinbekommen habe) aber Hauptproblem ,, Zeit,, Es ist unfair dann die Harz4 und Büro Leute tun eh nichts Keule rauszuholen das beleidigt Menschen! Aber Fakt ist, wer nicht mehr oder weniger nur das Spiel am Start hat, hat da oben wenige bis keine Chancen - nach einem Tag ca, hab ich beschlossen anstrengend zu Droppen, anstrengend weil man erstmal n Gegner finden soll dem man Pokale schenken darf (hat n 3/4 Tag gedauert von 5000 Irgendwas bis 4350 ) Und ja, ich finde es unfair das Spieler sich Topplayer nennen können wenn sie zu viert einen Account sharen , oder einfach am Tropf Elektrolyte einnehmen, um immer ihre Schutzphase effektiv nutzen zu können, ebenso finde ich nicht richtig wenn Spieler auf RH 5-6 verweilen und sich CK Champions nennen, weil der ganze Clan die Welle reitet.... Das alles ist aber nur meine persönliche subjektive Meinung dazu, trotzdem tolleriere ich jegliche Spielart und Versuche Spieler zu respektieren. Rusher Beschimpfung im Global finde ich ebenso unflätig wie irgendwelche RH 5er die auf mein Dorf gucken, ins Profil gehen und behaupten sie sind bessere Spieler als ich, weil sie schon 75* haben...Aber so ist es da nunmal. SC, und darum sollte es eigentlich mehr gehen : SC vertritt keine Position aus Überzeugung für gerecht und ungerecht , SC vertritt lediglich den Wunsch möglichst jedem Spieler soweit gerecht zu werden das er spielt! Das Sahnehäubchen ist es wenn er auch noch Geld einwirft. Frage an Dich: da du berechtigterweise angemerkt hast das Ausmaximierer ja einfach fertig sind mit dem Spiel und dann nichts mehr vorhaben, weil sie ja entweder endlos in der Lupe hängen, der im CK von optimierern auseinander genommen werden. Was bleibt denn dem Rusher, dem absolut optimierten Rusher??? endlose Kriege mit denselben Truppen, Helden, Zaubern, zusätzlich gegen dieselben Clans , dieselbe RH Stufe..... Da bleibt am Ende ebenso, nur das ausmaximieren. Man kann alles unendlich betreiben in Abhängigkeit davon wie lange das Spiel am Netz bleibt, wieviel Futter es noch an Stufen gibt. Der gezielt gemaxte Spieler kann jedenfalls eines sagen wenn es vom Netz geht, ich hab alles gebaut, alles mitgemacht. Während andere , spezialisierte , eventuell sagen werden, verdammt- irgendwann wollte ich auch mal ne Adlerdef besitzen....Zu spät! Langatmig ausgeführt, mit viel Drumherum und Gedöns - aber eben nicht nur Mikrokosmos, und nicht indoktriniert. (Da mir Legende zu zeitintensiv ist, bleibt mir demnächst nur CK, es sei denn es kommt im Sommer viel neues, ich hab da ne Menge zu erlernen, aber als unendlich würde ich es genauso betiteln wie Pushen in Legende - wer das Ziel hat 10.000 * zu haben oder 100.000 Legendentrophäen der kann es ewig machen) Ziele sind eigene Definition